


thaw

by amandaskankovich



Series: mateo and mexico [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:44:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13283325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandaskankovich/pseuds/amandaskankovich
Summary: a part of a night in Mickey’s new life





	thaw

He never talks about the dream he has sometimes where he’s trapped beneath a frozen lake struggling to breath. He’s holding his breath banging on the ice from under it.

Instead he leans against the space beside the bar’s closed front door, lights one of the last few cigarettes he has left in the pack and counts the minutes down until Mateo’s shift ends and pretends to himself he’s not doing that by staring up at the stars.

Mateo walks out 15 minutes later than he’s supposed to. He comes out carrying a giant trash bag and a small brown paper bag Mickey knows contains leftover bar food. As Mateo walks out the hand containing the bag of food is at the same time gently pushing forward a drunk man in his mid 50’s. The man is laughing with Mateo speaking in rapid spanish Mickey can make out every third word. Something about his youngest daughter having a new baby.

“Un nuevo abuelo debería celebrar…” The man says laughing.

Mateo helps the man into a cab that pulls up out of nowhere, “Buenas noches Jorge,” He says pushing him into the cab after telling the driver where to leave the old drunk.

When he’s gone Mateo looks over at Mickey and smiles, “A new grandfather? He has six other grand kids.”

Mickey throws his cigarette on the ground and steps on it, “You were supposed to be out at 10.”

Mateo hands him the paper bag. Mickey grabs a handful of barely warm fries and pops them into his mouth. Mateo tosses the bag of trash into the dumpster by the bar.

*

It’s nearly eleven at night when Mickey lays back into the warm bathwater. Mateo sits on the floor beside the tub barefoot but still in the same jeans and t-shirt he’d worn to work. Mickey lets himself sink under the water for a second. Watches the bubbles float up. Then pulls himself out of the water and brushes his wet hair back. He makes himself sit up in the tub. Mickey’s going to ask him why he’s taking so long to get in the tub with him but before he can Mateo asks if he wants him to wash his hair.

Mateo squeezes the shampoo into his hand, puts it in Mickey’s hair, starts to knead his fingers in Mickey’s scalp. He’s humming this song while he does it.

“Who’s that?” Mickey asks him.

“Lucinda Williams.” He replies.

*

In the dream Mickey pounds on the ice and he can’t see anyone walking above him but he can feel them there. Walking over the ice. Looking down on him. Watching him struggle. Not doing a fucking thing about it.

*

Mickey doesn’t really miss Octavio’s house. He misses Octavio sometimes but he never really gets to miss him for all that long. They can go weeks without talking but then when he thinks they might never talk again he gets a text demanding Mickey come over. Have drinks with him and Daniela. Come to this thing at the beach. Every now and then he’ll go. If Mateo wants to too.

Mateo’s asleep by midnight. His arms wrapped around Mickey’s waist. His face buried into Mickey’s back. He’ll have to be up in 6 hours. Mickey’s hair is still a little damp. Mickey’s hand touches Mateo’s thigh and Mateo’s heart beats against Mickey’s back.

And Mickey closes his eyes and he breathes.


End file.
